Donde la felicidad reside
by Shizenai
Summary: Para Kyoko las cosas sucedieron exactamente igual que el resto de días, sin embargo, aquél no era un día cualquiera.


_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola, tenía que escribir esto o el acoso de Kyoko me iba a terminar volviendo loca... (?)_

_**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat! y sus personajes son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki. Mis respetos._

* * *

**Donde la felicidad reside**

por _Shizenai_

Aquella mañana el despertador sonó en la habitación sin ser interrumpido durante mucho tiempo. Había sorprendido a Kyoko relajándose con su ducha matutina y la hizo resbalar por los rincones del pasillo mientras corría con sus pies húmedos y descalzos, detallando un camino de charcos de agua desde el baño.

Aquel día Kyoko bajó de puntillas a la planta baja tratando de no incordiar el sueño del Jefe y su esposa y, como ocurría exactamente todas las mañanas, terminaba tropezando con el último peldaño de la escalera, rodando como una croqueta por el deslizante suelo de parqué y frenándose contra una pared a la que siempre conseguía descolgarle un viejo cuadro que retrataba algún viaje a Osaka hace algunas décadas. Como siempre, el Jefe hacía algún comentario acerca de su incorregible despiste y acto seguido, le tendía un plato repleto de verduras y arroz con curry que había preparado él mismo. Kyoko se preguntó si en realidad habría algún momento en el que ese hombre descansara...

Con total monotonía, ayudó a la dueña del negocio a bajar las sillas de cada pequeña mesa en el salón y preparar los manteles para cuando el restaurante fuera a abrirse en pocas horas. Se acomodó el uniforme de nuevo, se recargó la mochila sobre un hombro, y se despidió afectuosamente antes de tomar la bicicleta para marcharse directamente hacia la escuela. Justamente como todos los días, aunque, ése no fuera un día cualquiera.

La primera gran sorpresa la encontró en el jardín, donde halló un enorme y brillante globo azul atado al buzón de la familia. Los ojos le centellearon con expectación y mayor fue su felicidad al percatarse que llevaba escrito su nombre. Estaba a punto de soltar el hilillo para poder anudarlo en el manillar de su bicicleta cuando se dio cuenta que también había un pequeño pergamino unido al globo. Al desenrollarlo, leyó:

_«Aunque intrusa es mi llegada, _

_bien conocida es mi misión:_

_el remedio del alma herida_

_si me aceptas en tu vida,_

_o no hallarás la solución._

_¿Necesito presentación?»._

Y, seguidamente, el globo explotó. La chica no supo nunca si la había asustado más el sonido seco del estallido o el hecho de no entender ni una palabra de algo que iba dirigido indudablemente a ella.

Pocos minutos después, Kyoko olvidó el incidente. La insistente melodía de su teléfono móvil batalló bastante hasta que logró escucharla, pero detuvo su bicicleta en medio de una cuesta empinada para atender la llamada de la compañía.

—¡Sawara-san! —respondió con exagerado ímpetu.

—Hey, Kyoko, ¿dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo de un tema...

—Voy a las clases, ¿quieres que vaya a la empresa en primer lugar?

—No, no... No hace falta que te molestes, aunque sí necesito una respuesta con urgencia. Los productores se nos echan encima —comentó el hombre apurado y, siguió hablando por un largo rato hasta que Kyoko se diera cuenta de que en realidad pensaba en voz alta sobre sus propios problemas. Finalmente, continuó—: Por suerte es un tema que ya conoces... ¿Te acuerdas del contrato recién firmado para Kotonami Kanae y el famoso anuncio del champagne de Navidad?

—Sí, claro —asintió, empezando a sentir que las fuerzas le fallaban y las bici se le iba colina abajo.

—Pues ya no podrá ser...

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo? ¡POR QUÉ! —vociferó antes de que el hombre pudiera calmarla—. Moko-san estaba tan contenta con eso... ¡No! Será que... ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Dónde está? ¡Voy para el hospital!

—¡Escúchame, Kyoko! —gritó el hombre desde el auricular—. ¡Moko... Err, Kotonami-san está perfectamente! Lo único que va mal son los horarios... Como sabes, ella también es la imagen de la firma de bombones, y al parecer, discrepan entre ellos porque el contrato aún no se ha extinguido y siguen requiriendo su presencia en ciertos eventos.

—No importa cómo lo veas... Es una injusticia. Ella no tiene nada de culpa en eso...

—Lo sé, debíamos haber hablado sobre el asunto con ambas partes antes de elegirla, pero de todos modos, ella parece haberlo asimilado bastante bien y nosotros seguimos teniendo la oferta en nuestras manos. A decir verdad, pensé que se alegraría cuando discutimos la posibilidad de que tú la sustituyeras, pero ella negó rotundamente que estuvieses interesada al respecto. Aún así, me veo en la obligación de pre-...

—¡Sí, sí quiero! ¡Estaba deseosa que me lo pidiera de una vez!

La chica gritó con euforia y lentamente, un chorro de lágrimas fue precipitándose alrededor de sus mejillas. La escena en medio de la avenida había llamado la atención de todos y no fueron pocos los que sonrieron enternecidos como si hubiesen escuchado, al otro lado del teléfono, la petición de su mano en matrimonio. Al menos, Kyoko lució exactamente igual que lo habría hecho una novia.

—Eh... Está bien —siguió el agente—. Tal vez es un poco estúpido preguntar esto, pero ¿estás completamente segura? Ten en cuenta que ya le hemos fallado a la firma al denegarles la actriz que ya le habíamos prometido, no podemos de ninguna manera repetir la misma irresponsabilidad, ¿lo has entendido?

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡No importa! ¡Cuenta conmigo! —exclamó, notando como si se purificase su espíritu—. ¡No sabes cuántas veces he soñado con ser la princesa de ese comercial! Oh, Dios... La Navidad será tan bonita este año y el Jefe se alegrará tanto cuando tenga que verme una y otra vez en...

—De acuerdo, Kyoko, eh... Tengo que apresurarme con el papeleo —interrumpió sin sonar rudo—. Entonces te confirmaré enseguida. Vuelve cuando puedas para que te informe del ensayo. Un saludo.

Mogami se quedó callada y rígida por varios minutos. Podía sentir la adrenalina apoderándose de cada una de sus células por la anticipación al placer de participar de nuevo en un proyecto para la televisión pero, del mismo modo, acrecentó una molesta incomodidad en sus adentros que fue interrumpida cuando algo tiró de la manga de su camisa.

Un niño.

El pequeño sujetaba con su pequeña manita un globo de color verde ligeramente familiar para ella y con un papel enrollado y atado al fino cordoncito. El niño sonrió, y ofreciéndole de inmediato el globo, salió corriendo antes de que ella pudiera si quiera decir nada.

Acomodándose en la silla de la bici, se preparó para alcanzar al pequeño y entregarle el globo, pero enseguida, reparó en que no era del chico, sino suyo. Por lo menos eso indicaban las letras en la elástica piel brillante. Abrió el papel y dijo:

_«Soy la palabra prohibida viviendo en la región de tu corazón, donde el cofre guarda los vestigios de una pasión desagradecida que acunó con tinieblas tu día a día, ¿sabes ya quién soy yo?»._

Kyoko enarcó una ceja suspicaz antes de girar el rostro en todas direcciones mientras se escondía detrás del tronco de un árbol cercano como si su bicicleta fuera a camuflarse también detrás de él. La joven no encontró nada sospechoso a su alrededor y súbitamente, oyó la explosión sobre su cabeza antes que los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un globo cayeran delante de sus narices.

Aquello comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa...

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases se oyó a los lejos como un latido taciturno. Mogami Kyoko había perdido la noción del tiempo y no estaba en sus planes llegar tarde a la escuela. Veloz como una flecha, silenciosa como una sombra aunque gélida como una repentina ráfaga del norte, surcó las calles hasta parecer invisible a los ojos de los demás, quienes no eran capaces de adaptar sus ordinarias visiones a los movimientos desenfrenados de sus pedaleos.

Sin saber qué pensar en relación a su más reciente acontecimiento, se dejó inundar la mente de enigmáticas preguntas que ni siquiera venían al caso. Entre ellas, atrapó una fuertemente entre ceja y ceja: ¿por qué demonios Moko-san habría reaccionado de aquella manera?

En primer lugar, pensó que Sawara simplemente exageraba. Aún si Kanae hubiese perdido la ocasión de participar en tan apetitoso proyecto, la conocía lo bastante como para saber que no cedería ese lugar con más gusto a otra persona que no fuera ella. Probablemente, su agente lo había malentendido, aunque... por otro lado, encontraba injusto ocupar un lugar que la morena había ganado tan limpiamente. Quizás es que no la veía a la altura como para reemplazarla, aunque aquello no era realmente un problema. La estrella más importante de LME, Tsuruga Ren, también había sido escogida para cerrar el reparto, y con su ayuda y experiencia, encontraba difícil que ella fuese a hacer un trabajo tan espantoso.

Kyoko frunció el ceño pensativa...

Tal vez Kanae encontrase desafortunado que le fuese entregado tan fácilmente una oportunidad así, seguramente pensando que se acostumbraría y a la larga acabaría siendo como otra más de esas estrellas mal criadas. Visto desde esta perspectiva, sí le encontraba algún sentido y era incluso lindo que su amiga se preocupara por ella...

¿Qué otra razón tendría la morena para dudar de que ella aceptase el comercial? Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría la oportunidad de verse involucrado con una marca tan prestigiosa, cuyos comerciales se habían vuelto tan poderosos que habían pasado a emitirse por todo el mundo y que con toda certeza, aseguraban un aumento en la popularidad de los participantes. El eslogan siempre era el mismo, _«Donde la felicidad reside»_, y aunque cada año el elenco de protagonistas era diferente, la escena continuaba siendo fiel desde tiempos inmemoriales, donde una lujosa fiesta en cualquier lugar de fantasía daba fin con la imagen de una hermosa doncella a los pies de un estanque mágico de aguas luminosas y doradas, seguidamente, aparecía el anfitrión de tan esplendoroso evento con un par de copas que llenaba en el estanque encantado y tornaba a un delicioso champagne de burbujas que, tras compartir con la dama, continuaban saboreando en los labios del otro cuando se fundían en un igualmente extraordinario beso de ensueño...

—Extraordinario beso de ensueño... —se repitió para sí misma.

Un momento... ¿les había dicho ya quién era el otro protagonista...?

El grito de horror escapó de sus labios con la misma violencia con la que su alma le abandonó el pecho. Por un momento, se sintió suave y ligera, casi flotando por el aire en un mundo al que no pertenecía pero, la lucidez le golpeó en la cabeza como un mazazo, o un casillero, ya que a fin de cuentas era con lo que Kyoko había terminado tropezándose en su huida despavorida de la realidad.

La chica se llevó una mano a la frente donde sintió dolor y, creyó encontrar sangre. ¡Genial! Después de todo sería fácil librarse de todo aquel asunto de forma sencilla e involuntaria: muriendo desangrada. Pero pronto se percató de que la humedad de sus dedos no era sangre, sino sudor, emanando a chorros por cada diminuto poro de su piel como si la muerte la acechase.

Tenía que llamar a Sawara. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Aún no era tarde, apenas había acabado de colgarle el teléfono. Él la entendería y si no, tampoco es que le importase mucho que la tildara de lunática por un comportamiento tan incoherente —si es que no lo hacía ya y desde hacía bastante tiempo. Ahora lo entendía todo, tanta buena suerte, Kanae... ¡Ella la había querido prevenir desde el principio!, por eso mismo...

—... ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMASTE, MALDITA? —gritó vehemente al tiempo que trataba en vano de introducir sus pertenencias en su casillero.

Con toda la furia concentrada en su puño, trató de meter a toda costa la mochila y los zapatos en el reducido espacio, sin embargo, cuando lo apartó para tratar de hacer hueco a lo que fuera que ya se hallaba allí, un hermoso globo de color amarillo subió delante de sus ojos dejándola tan hipnotizada como ridícula ante su vuelo. Lo atrapó de mala gana y desenvolvió el condenado papelito.

_«Destruyo Imperios,_

_disuelvo tempestades,_

_aunque en improperios estalles_

_sé que es por mí que tu corazón late»._

Kyoko no lo soportó más.

Hizo una bola con el papel y su odioso contenido, y lo lanzó con la misma rabia de mil demonios a tal punto que, una alumna que pudo esquivarlo a duras penas, estuvo convencida que de no haberlo logrado, aquello, fuera lo que fuese, habría acabado con su vida allí mismo.

El globo amarillo explotó con naturalidad y ella se permitió dar un grito desesperado mientras se jalaba de sus anaranjados cabellos y se maldecía una y otra vez por su estupidez infinita sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.

—¿Sawara-san? —dijo en una inquietante mezcla de impaciencia y enojo al realizar la rellamada—. Sawa-...

—«Lo sentimos. El número al que acaba de llamar está actualmente fuera de servicio...» —sonó de una voz ligeramente metálica.

—¡Noooo!

El reloj marcaba ya las nueve y cuarto, pero lo último en lo que pensó Mogami fue en acudir a la clase de historia. Se posicionó en cada punto de la enorme extensión que comprendía la escuela, subiéndose hasta el más insignificante poste y recreando posturas imposibles mientras trataba por todos los medios que el maldito teléfono consiguiera realizar con éxito la llamada.

Fracasó y cien veces más fracasó. Aquello no le gustó nada. Pero nada en absoluto.

Aún le quedaba una alternativa. Quizás era algo peligroso, puede que incluso acabara empeorando aún más las cosas, pero Mogami Kyoko sabía que hablar con él era su única salvación y no le temblaron los dedos —o no tanto como esperaba— cuando buscó en la agenda del teléfono su nombre.

—Mierda... —farfulló la joven ante la espera inaguantable. Por algún motivo, se había agazapado en la esquina de la habitación del servicio de limpieza y oyó un par de chillidos de terror cuando las señoras entraron tan tranquilamente para hallarla meciéndose con aquella aura tan tenebrosamente nítida—. Mierda... Mierda, mierda, MIER-...

—¿Perdón?

—¡Takarada-san! —entonó con verdadera felicidad y lágrimas en los ojos. El hombre al otro lado podía sentirse incluso conmovido al percibir su emoción—. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Quería hablar con usted urgentemente! —siguió ella, dando un salto de donde estaba y empezando a dar vueltas en círculos—. Verá, sobre el comercial de champagne para Navidad, yo...

—¡Lo sé! —aclamó el hombre. Soltó una carcajada tan estruendosa que la joven tuvo que apartarse del auricular para no quedarse sorda—. ¡Sabía que ibas a aceptarlo! ¡No me tienes que dar las gracias, querida!

—En realidad, lo que yo quería...

—¡Lo harás muy bien! —Kyoko pudo escuchar un choque de espadas de fondo, y se preguntó si el presidente andaría mangoneando de nuevo a sus empleados con sus peculiares excentricidades—. Sé que no me decepcionarás, tú eres buena...

—Señor, honestamente, iré al grano. No creo que trabajar con Tsuru-... —logró articular amontonando las palabras con rapidez, aunque no lo bastante.

—¡No te preocupes! Ya le hemos informado de los cambios también a él y a los productores de la firma les ha parecido estupendo. Realmente están muy pero que muy contentos. Desde la grabación de Dark Moon formasteis una pareja de lo más carismática...

_Crack_

Kyoko lo oyó incluso por encima de la potente voz del presidente de la LME: era su última esperanza resquebrajándose. La chica prolongó un silencio, doloroso y derrotado. Muchas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza sin que ella las expusiera en palabras, pero por un instante creyó que el hombre al otro lado, soñador hasta lo inconcebible aunque igualmente sabio, las había entendido todas.

—No te preocupes, Mogami, da lo mejor de ti. Esto es simplemente actuación.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en las paredes de su cráneo durante mucho tiempo después. ¿Acaso Takarada Lory sabía algo que ella aún no entendía? Kyoko llegó a sentirse decepcionada consigo misma y no lo ocultó cuando deambuló por los pasillos de la escuela dándose algún que otro bofetazo de vez en cuando.

¿Por qué asustarse por algo tan estúpido e insignificante como un beso? Kyoko ya había actuado muchas veces, incluso podría decirse que había hecho cosas infinitamente peores que casi habían hecho temblar esa parte de cordura que todavía conservaba al recordarse interpretando las duras escenas de violencia en el drama de la famosa líder de bullying, Natsu. Tener una actuación conjunta a Tsuruga Ren, fuera del tipo que fuera, no debía ser para ella una carga, sino una enorme oportunidad por la cual sentirse agradecida, ya que le respetaba y admiraba hasta puntos desorbitantes. ¿Por qué sentía entonces que algo bajo su pecho se retorcía hasta dolerle tanto...?

La joven suspiró cansada. Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta que había ido a parar a la cafetería de la empresa y prefirió no preguntar cómo demonios habría llegado hasta allí. Sus ojos repararon en el globo naranja que apareció amarrado en su silla y le golpeó suavemente la cabeza mientras ella había permanecido ensimismada.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —susurró, abriendo calmadamente el papelito.

_«Cuando te sientas perdida,_

_en Roma hallarás salida...»_

Kyoko buscó anticipadamente el reluciente globo que se soltó por su cuenta del agarre, bailó de un lado a otro antes de llegar al techo, y por último, desapareció tras un tosco estallido.

La chica torció el rostro con enojo... ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando? Si fuese tan fácil tomar un avión en aquel momento, ella tampoco habría tardado en desaparecer...

.

.

.

Los párpados le pesaron como si sus largas y negrísimas pestañas fuesen en realidad recias extensiones de puro plomo. Había tenido un sueño horrible. Realmente horrible. En él había cometido la fatalidad de llegar tarde a una reunión de la compañía. De alguna forma, su compañero de trabajo, Ren, había conseguido interceptarla jadeante y exhausta en las escaleras de emergencia del piso treinta y dos y, aunque increíblemente consiguió esquivarlo y huir como alma llevada por el diablo, terminó dándose cuenta de que Ren también era el chico de la fotocopiadora, y la señora de la limpieza, y también el agente Sawara cuando fue a pedirle auxilio... Allá donde mirara, todos tenían esa encantadora y doblemente terrorífica sonrisa de acusación. Afortunadamente, un maldito globo violeta apareció de la nada para explotar y la pesadilla se hubo disipado poco a poco...

—Mo... ga... mi... san... —creyó oír suavemente.

Cuando Kyoko consiguió abrir los párpados tuvo una borrosa visión de lo que le pareció un rostro sonriente; de entrada lo encontró de lo más familiar y para su gusto, estaba demasiado cerca. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y un sudor frío le recorrió la sien en cuanto reconoció por fin a Tsuruga Ren, atorándosele un bostezo a medio empezar.

—Llegas tarde... —añadió.

Para el muchacho fue muy confuso. En un momento había encontrado de una buena vez a la joven recargada y profundamente dormida sobre una de las mesas de la sala de espera, y al otro, la hallaba totalmente enérgica y cautelosa justo al otro lado de la habitación, habiendo dejado un sonido ensordecedor cuando arrastró la silla hasta casi incrustarla en la pared.

—¡No, tarde no...! ¡Estoy aquí después de todo! —respondió la joven con los hombros tensos.

El castaño suavizó las cejas. Vio sobre la mesa un pequeño pliegue de folios, estaba arrugado y ligeramente humedecido por las babas de la muchacha, pero lo tomó con la punta de dos dedos hasta colocarlo a la altura de sus ojos.

—Ah... Entonces ya te has reunido con Sawa-...

—¡Dame eso! —Kyoko le arrebató el pequeño guión de las manos por puro instinto. Esperaba que de ninguna forma él fuera consciente de la trama que la hacía avergonzarse, pero Tsuruga Ren debía ser de otro planeta para no haber visto el comercial de champagne antes.

Se abrió ligeramente la cremallera de su uniforme de neón y lo ocultó bajo el mono de mala manera.

—Así que estabas ensayando esa parte... —dijo en tono sugerente.

—¡Q-Qué parte! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

Kyoko notó la sangre acudiendo a su rostro como una manada de caballos desbocados. Miró al muchacho de reojo y volvió a tensarse tal que si de repente una sacudida eléctrica le hubiese recorrido el cuerpo. Tenía que padecer a ese hombre... Sabía que se estaba burlando de ella en el fondo.

—Entonces, no estabas ensayando y mejor andabas perdiendo el tiempo —siguió él, aparentemente despreocupado.

—N-No es eso... Yo estaba... Yo... ¡Memorizando el guión!

—Si no tienes líneas...

—Memorizando las expresiones faciales, quería decir —se excusó ella. Se acabó, iba a lograr ganarle ésa al tipo.

—Oh. Bien. Te ayudaré en ese caso —respondió, dirigiéndose al estrecho sofá de la sala—. Hay _cosas_ que no podrás ensayar sola.

_Mierda..._

¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan idiota como para tenderse su propia trampa? No lo podía creer. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor para ella... Definitivamente subestimaba a su mala suerte.

Ren sonrió con saña. Palmeó impacientemente el hueco libre que había dejado a su lado y Kyoko tuvo la sensación de que para él era como una invitación a un juego. Para ella lo habría sido también, como siempre, si el papel hubiese sido otro y quizás con un actor diferente, pero algo en su pecho le hacía encontrar inhumana esa carga. Suspiró en señal de rendición y se sentó en el lugar indicado, aunque tan alejada como pudo. Cuando sacó el rollo de papel del mono rosado el muchacho lo desplegó con cuidado y en tanto que lo hojeaba, ella esperó ansiosamente, mirando a la puerta, deseando que un zombie si era necesario interrumpiera aquel encuentro.

Pero, el zombie no llegó y ella notó sus manos cada vez más sudorosas mientras se las retorcía con nerviosismo. Odiaba estar así, odiaba tener que comportarse de esa manera. Estaba tan pensativa que su corazón estuvo al borde de la taquicardia cuando él habló de nuevo.

—¿Sabes? Esto es muy curioso... La primera vez que te vi de verdad esperaba no tener que cruzarme contigo nunca más.

—Vaya, gracias... —interrumpió, aunque él no apartó la vista de los papeles.

—No, eso no es nada —siguió él—. Cuando el presidente me informó que al final había decidido darte una oportunidad, te confieso que pensé seriamente en cambiar de compañía.

—Lo siento, Tsuruga-san... —«¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?», pensó. Francamente, estaba segura de que Ren había tenido alguna vez esos sentimientos, pero tampoco entendía el punto de rememorarlos ahora. Él podía sentir que estaba nerviosa, no había razón para empeorar sus circunstancias. Probablemente, sólo esperaba que una actuación dudosa por su parte no fuese a afectarle a él mismo, pero aquello era ir demasiado lejos—. Vine a traerte problemas.

—No. De hecho, desistí porque pensé que habría sido aún peor si al final hubiésemos pertenecido a diferentes compañías. Esperaba que si llegara a darse el caso de tener que trabajar contigo en algún filme, pudiese usar los lazos que ya tenía aquí para rechazarlo.

—En-... Entiendo... —asintió cabizbaja.

—Pero ahora sé que la decisión que tomé era la adecuada. Me habría arrepentido de perderme todo esto...

—¿Todo esto...? Qué...

—No creo que sepas hasta qué punto me ha hecho feliz saber que harías este comercial conmigo —continuó y, por un momento, Kyoko creyó que había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

Él le dejó el guión sobre sus manos, que aún temblaban, y la miró tan intensamente, con tanta claridad en sus afilados ojos que ahora parecían tan nobles y sinceros que ella se sintió desubicada.

—Porque tú finalmente te has convertido en todo lo que yo quería que fueras... —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Para Kyoko fue la misma sensación que si un cálido rayo de luz le hubiese bañado el rostro en el día más frío. En algún punto mientras él hablaba se había quedado en blanco y por más que se esforzó en componer alguna palabra, no hubo más que suaves suspiros saliendo de su boca, pero, él lo había hecho de nuevo: reconfortarla.

Después de todo, Ren siempre había estado ahí en sus momentos bajos y una vez más había citado las palabras mágicas que sabía que le devolverían la confianza. Ya no tenía nada que temer. Él había sabido todo el tiempo que el argumento del comercial la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda, y simplemente, la estaba preparando para ello. Ella quería estar a su altura, deseaba poder ser tan profesional y no decepcionar sus expectativas...

Muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que él empezaba a cernirse sobre ella lentamente. Un brazo se apoyó en el otro extremo del sofá dejándola sin salida y el otro dudó antes de sostenerle el mentón para que volviera a voltear el rostro hacia sus ojos, aunque, Kyoko miró en realidad la cercanía de aquellos labios carnosos.

_Sólo es actuación..._

La voz del presidente Takarada le ululó por la cabeza mientras hacía todo lo posible por concentrarse en hacer bien aquello. Ya casi lo tenía... El aliento a menta le llegó de la otra boca incitando a la suya a abrirse ligeramente y, aunque sus párpados descendieron igual que el telón que da fin al romance de una obra de teatro, su mano ya se había extendido inconscientemente hacia su pecho para detenerlo.

—Yo... no puedo —dijo ella en un susurro casi inapreciable. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse por un momento y él pestañeó desconcertado—. No quiero ser deshonesta contigo... En realidad, no puedo rodar esta escena y asegurarte que no sentiré nada al hacerlo. Eso no es definitivamente algo que una actriz pueda permitirse, así que mejor yo no... Lo siento —concluyó.

Kyoko nunca supo cómo él reaccionó. Para entonces ya había salido disparada de su sitio, dejando la habitación atrás con sus pasos escandalosos que cada vez se aceleraban más a medida que sentía el calor de las lágrimas enrojeciendo sus ojos y brotando, en parte por decepción consigo misma, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

No se arrepentía. En absoluto. Estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto a pesar de que doliera en el pecho como si estuviese a punto de morir allí mismo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en una de las enormes terrazas del rascacielos que conformaba la LME. Se inclinó sobre la baranda y cerró los ojos dejando que el viento le revolviera el pelo y ensanchara de nuevo sus pulmones.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle a ella aquello?

La respuesta llegó prácticamente sola. Justo a su lado, apoyado en en la gruesa baranda, halló un pequeño papel que abrió casi sin pensar. En él citaba:

_«Estuve en el fin y en el comienzo,_

_tan dulce como la miel y doloroso como el veneno._

_Ahora soy tu fuerza y tu debilidad,_

_la desesperación inevitable y el único refugio._

_Lo que todos temen, lo que todos quieren..._

_Si aún no sabes cuál es la solución,_

_mira entonces en la otra dirección»._

Kyoko alzó las cejas sorprendida. Estaba esperando ver aparecer un globo por algún lado, pero nada parecido a lo que tenía en mente se presentó. En su lugar, un inmenso aerostato de un rojo intenso ocupó casi la totalidad de su campo de visión mientras sobrevolaba entre los edificios de la ciudad. Era sin duda el globo más grande que había visto en toda su vida, de proporciones astronómicas y cuya forma se le antojó sutilmente similar a la de un corazón. El susodicho cruzó delante de sus ojos tan sublime como un meteorito dirigiéndose lentamente a la tierra para provocar una barbarie y, quedó tan maravillada que no pudo evitar reclinarse para tratar de alcanzar la cuerdecilla que descolgaba y era ondeada por el viento. Las yemas de sus dedos la rozaron, pero cuando el intento fue verdaderamente peligroso, advirtió la mano aferrada a la tela de su uniforme en la espalda.

—Déjalo ir... No es como si pudieras llevártelo a tu casa... —escuchó decir.

Tsuruga Ren se apoyó a su lado sobre la baranda. Al igual que ella, se mantuvo callado y observó por un tiempo cómo el enorme globo se alejaba dejando un sutil zumbido a su paso. Después, Kyoko buscó su mirada y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice durante unos segundos.

—Antes... No me he sabido explicar —dijo él, apartándose una y otra vez las hebras castañas que el viento le descolgaba por encima de la frente—. No quería que pensarás que quería hacerte sentir bien. Lo que dije es lo que pienso de verdad.

—Lo sé —Kyoko no mintió.

—Y... —él se incorporó.

Ella también se vio obligaba a darse la vuelta para poder mirarle directamente, y una agradable sensación le alivió el malestar que pudo haber sentido en cuanto el dorso de su mano le acarició con ternura una mejilla.

—... tampoco estaba siguiendo el guión. Sin guiones... —afirmó con rotundidad, y le arrebató los papeles que todavía tenía en las manos para arrojarlos por el precipicio, haciendo que volaran de un lado a otro mientras descendían en alguna otra parte—. Yo de verdad quería besarte, y si no cambias esa cara, al final voy a tener que hacerlo.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de Kyoko. Sentía el corazón latiendo a una velocidad supersónica y los ojos brillándole de emoción. En resumen, se figuró que debía lucir igual que una idiota, pero no le importó, y empinó los pies para colocar una mano detrás del cuello de Ren que se inclinó lo suficiente para hacerle más fácil completar el beso. Fue suave y pausado, pero lo bastante intenso como para despejar algunas dudas arraigadas allá en donde se oyó el chasquido de un viejo cofre roto. Para cuando se separaron, el globo ya hacía largo rato que había desaparecido del mapa.

—Acerté —dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción que apretó contra sus labios.

—¿El qué...?

—La adivinanza. Nada, una tontería...

Y sabiendo que el chico indagaría al respecto, volvió a sellar sus labios otra vez para aplacar una conversación que ya no era necesaria. Todo lo que había que saber, ya lo habían averiguado...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, a una distancia prudencial de tan amoroso encuentro, Sawara Takenori se aferraba con toda la fuerza de sus uñas al pie de su presidente, éste, henchido de gozo mientras carcajeaba vigorosamente al viento que le azotaba los cabellos envueltos en su indumentaria de traje de explorador de principios del siglo XX y jalaba del cordón para aumentar el calor y seguir subiendo aún más por los cielos en su ostentoso aerostato rojo, crispando aún más los nervios de su agente.

—¡Sabía que funcionaría!

—S-Señor, por favor, ahora que por fin todo esto ha terminado, ¿podríamos bajar a tierra firme de una buena vez? —balbuceó el hombre, asustado.

—¿Quién dijo que había terminado? ¡Esto no es más que el pistoletazo de un nuevo comienzo! Que desde luego, pienso seguir de cerca. —Y se colocó sus prismáticos para no perder detalle de la escena a la vez que ampliaba la sonrisa hasta el punto de parecer dolorosa—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se te ocurrió lo de los globos? Eso ha sido genial...

—Presidente, no tengo nada que ver con los globos. Confiaba en que, de hecho, fuese usted el artífice de todos esos acontecimientos. Suena como algo que usted haría...

—No, yo no. Yo sólo dispuse... —Lory guardó silencio inmediatamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron de un tono propio y Sawara no supo si temer a lo inexplicable del asunto o a la reforzada sonrisa del hombre—. Cupido existe, lo sabía...

—¿Señor?

—¡Sigamos con nuestro viaje, amigo mío! A ver a dónde el viento nos lleva y qué aventura nos depara el destino...

—¿QUÉ?

Nadie supo jamás qué o quién obró en aras de aquel romance, aunque... eso tampoco importa mucho.

La adivinanza ya había sido resuelta.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, me divertí un montón escribiendo esta cosa (xD). Espero que os haya gustado. La adivinanza no la respondí claramente, pero creo que todo el mundo la habrá acertado (era facilita, ¿no?)._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Las opiniones son agradecidas!_

_Un saludo y hasta otra,_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
